Happy Birthday Sasuke!
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: [[Oneshot]] It's Sasuke birthday in Konoha and something is about to happen that he didn't expect. SasuNaru.


A/N: This is for all you SasuNaru fans out there. A oneshot for Sasuke's birthday. Yes, today, July 23, is Uchiha Sasuke's birthday. So in honour of my absolute -favorite- character I wrote a tribute oneshot for his birthday.

I'm very proud of it. It's not my normal style; much more detailed and fluffy. The story is around 3800 words. Which is a far cry from what I normally write (1500 words).

So now. I will let you read this; hoping to god that you will review since this story is quite well done.**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

**----**

It was July 23, and it was nothing very special to Sasuke Uchiha. It was just his birthday. Nothing too important. In fact, he hated his birthday more then anything, except maybe Christmas. There was no family to celebrate it with anyways. Itachi, his stupid "perfect" brother, had killed them all. He couldn't stand it when people would always compare him to Itachi. It boiled his blood. Wasn't he ever going to be good enough? No, Sasuke Uchiha, was never ever enough for his family.

Sasuke was walking down the road, quite unhappily too. He was suddenly stopped by Sakura, who was in fact very happy to see him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said happily. All he saw was a bobbing pink nightmare.

"Hn."

"Today is a very special day isn't it Sasuke-kun," she said inching her way towards him.

"Not really."

"But its your birthdaayyy…" she said sounding confused.

"So."

"Soooo shouldn't you celebrate it?"

"Why?"

"Sasuke-kun don't you like your birthday?"

"No. Now please leave me alone, I have things to do." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Like what? Stare at the ground and kick rocks?" she said sounding a little angry.

"What do you know about me? Nothing. So just go away."

"But Sasuke-kuuunnn…" she said. There were tears welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke made a grunting sound and started walking away from the pink haired girl.

"Wait Sasuke-kun, I got you a present."

"Keep it," was all he said while still walking away from the girl, not looking back.

There were many more girls that came up to him like Sakura had. He turned them all down. He knew that when he got home they'd all be there on his doorstep. He sighed still walking to his destination.

A secluded spot in the woods.

Sasuke finally reached his desired spot and climbed the tree with his chakra. He found the branch that he always sat on and closed his eyes. It was so peaceful here. No one knew that he came here. Sure maybe a few did if they had followed him but for the most part, people knew he disappeared sometimes, but not to where.

----

Naruto was sitting at the raman stand. He'd finished eating and had his head resting on his arms in front of him. He was having trouble trying to decide what to get Sasuke for his birthday.

'_Can't get him weapons, he already has so many. I could get him a pet. But what about when he goes on a long mission? No, can't get him a pet. Why does the bastard have to be so hard to shop for? I'll get him some clothes… and then rip them off him… whoa WHAT?'_

"Okay so I need to think of something to get him for his birthday... I mean, he's like a brother to me. No way I couldn't just not get him any..." he trailed off. Sakura was running over to him with tears in her eyes. He knew that the pink haired girl had feelings for that bastard but sometimes he just wanted to yell at her. She wouldn't take no as an answer from him.

Sakura clung to Naruto. She held on tightly and he patted her on the back as he sometimes did when Sasuke turned her down more rudely then normal.

"Shhh its okay Sakura." he'd stopped saying Sakura-chan a while ago and she'd asked him why. All he'd said was that he liked someone new and that he couldn't call her Sakura-chan anymore. When she'd asked who he liked he kept his mouth shut and she took the hint not to question further. Somehow he knew that she was waiting for him to tell her on his own.

"Naruto, he lashed out at me so harshly. I didn't know what to do. It's his birthday; he's supposed to be happy. Isn't he?"

"It's Sasuke when has he ever been happy?" Naruto said in a monotone. He didn't like it when Sakura talked about Sasuke... '_Sasuke-chan…'. _Naruto shook his head.

"I tried to give him a present but he said for me to 'keep it'. Oh Naruto, he's never been so mean," Sakura said hiding her face in his chest. It was then that Sasuke walked by and saw Naruto holding Sakura. He gave Naruto a dirty look and the blonde tightened his grip on Sakura.

Sasuke just kept walking. Where he was going was a mystery to Naruto; the whole village really. No one knew where the egotistical _beauty_ went.

That's right Naruto Uzumaki had a little... 'thing'... for a certain angsty bastard. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone else.

----

Sasuke's mind thought back to when he was walking here. He saw Naruto holding Sakura and he was angry with the both of them. Sakura for taking _his_ Naruto; and Naruto for being helplessly in love with the pink haired demon. Not that she was mean; just _really_ annoying.

He thought back to all the times he'd seen Naruto looking at him. There was some hidden emotion in his eyes. It looked something like love. And how many times had he seen Naruto looking at his body almost hungrily. He must not have thought Sasuke was looking when really, he could see from the corner of his eye.

And how many times had he seen Naruto almost glare at the pink demon. He was jealous.

'_But who is he jealous of?_ _Him or Sakura?'_

"Naruto…" Sasuke mouthed the words. He would never say them. Unless he was talking to him... but that was different. Somehow their insults hadn't had the vicious tone they had once held in the beginning. The two were closer now; kind of like brothers. They fought; but at the end of the day nothing nasty that they said was actually meant.

Maybe they only kept up the insults because it was comfortable and a habit of theirs. Or maybe they had some kind of deeper and more intimate meaning behind them.

'_Wait... did I just think about Naruto and intimate in the same thought... I need some serious help... He's a guy... Must. Not. Think. About. Naruto. Like. That...'_

It happened sometimes. Sasuke let down his guard and thought something sexual about Naruto. He couldn't really afford to think about Naruto that way. It would ruin his plan for revenge. Revenge for his clan. He had to kill Itachi and if that meant not succumbing to what was obviously there _then so be it_. He would not let himself be sucked in by lust. Especially not lust for Naruto.

'_Lust? Naruto? Don't tell me it's happening again...'_

Sasuke mentally slapped himself to try to rid himself of the sinful thoughts.

'_It's wrong to think of Naruto like that. He's. A. Guy.'_

----

Sakura had left a half hour ago and he was confused. How could he go from liking Sakura and then realizing one day that he didn't like her anymore? He never really liked her that much to begin with. He no longer felt warmth when she touched him. He no longer cared if she liked him or not. All he cared about was getting stronger and keeping his real feelings beneath a mask.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki didn't show any pain or love on his face. He couldn't allow it. He didn't like people worrying about him and he knew that everyone would hate him for who he liked. Most times he tried to hide it from himself too. He hated admitting the fact that he liked guys... well... he only really had one in mind...

----

Sasuke looked at the sky. It was kind of blocked by some of the branches but it was the sky nonetheless. They sky was beautiful today; though it was nothing to the brightness of Naruto's eyes. Nothing to the beautiful blue that drew the hopeless souls in. When Sasuke first noticed the deep emotions in Naruto's eyes it was then he believed that Naruto's eyes were the windows to his soul. It showed all the pain and it showed the mask that he tried to cover everything up with. It just took the right person to see it.

It was then. In that moment under the bright blue sky, that Sasuke finally accepted that he liked Naruto. Maybe even loved the blonde haired idiot. Who knew? But now as he stared up into the sky he let himself think less than sin free thoughts. It didn't matter anymore. He would never be able to resist his feelings.

The only question now was how he would ever feel normal around the blonde boy again.

----

Naruto slowly went back to his run down apartment. It was depressing. To have to come home to such a dump when people like Sasuke had a whole house to go home to. A big lonely house must feel worse then a small dumpy apartment. Well that's what Naruto thought anyways. He might be wrong since he never had anything real nice to go home to but oh well. It's not like he resented his life. It's just that sometimes he was jealous of what Sasuke had. Money, looks, grades, multiple groups of fan girls; everything Naruto ever wanted. Maybe not all the fan girls Sasuke had, but some.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw a box of chocolates. He picked them up and there was a card stuck to the top of the box.

_Naruto,  
Please meet me at 9 on the hill overlooking the village. _

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

'_Secret admirer? Take that Sasuke...'_

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura behind him until she giggled.

"So you've got a secret admirer huh? Gonna meet them?" she asked hoping he'd say yes. He needed someone to take his mind off the bad things that plagued his poor mind. She admired his strength.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, what have I got to lose?" he said smiling, shrugging his shoulders and opening the door to his apartment.

'_I've got nothing to lose because I had nothing to begin with...'_

Naruto slammed the door in Sakura's face without realizing it. He'd forgotten that she was there and that thought had pissed him off.

'_I have nothing...'_

----

Sasuke looked at his front door step and saw all the presents. As he'd predicted there were many presents strewn about everywhere. He decided to leave them out until tomorrow. He'd grab a bag and throw them out then.

Sasuke had just closed the door to his house and was taking off his shoes when someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened the door.

"Yo."

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a special training session planned for tonight, if you'd like to learn something new that is."

"Of course, when?"

"I'll be waiting for you on the hill overlooking the village at 9 o'clock sharp," he said sternly.

"Fine," he said cursing the fact that he would be out late training with Kakashi.

"Bye!" Kakashi said grabbing his Icha Icha Paradise book and walking away.

"I really don't know why he likes those books so much. He's such a pervert," Sasuke said closing the door.

----

Naruto was rushing around. He'd fallen into a daze about who his secret admirer could be and lost track of time. He was now rushing around trying to find suitable clothing to wear.

He finally settled on his trademark orange pants and a normal black t-shirt. It wasn't what he had originally planned to wear; but what if it was a joke. Someone could be playing a nasty joke on him and it would just be funnier to them if he got dressed up just to meet with some secret admirer. At one point he thought himself too scared to go but now he was more relaxed. He'd already had his ramen and he was all set to go.

Naruto walked confidently out the door and made his way towards the hill overlooking the village. This _might_ just be an important night for him.

----

Sasuke had just closed his door and was now walking in the direction of the hill overlooking the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke walked in silence. Not many people were outside at this hour and it was getting dark so many shop owners were closing their shops for the night. Sasuke then walked past the Ichiraku Raman shop. Naruto. Thoughts of the blonde Dobe made him smile. Not a lot; but still a genuine smile.

Most people that saw him must have thought it was a deadly smirk in the dark and were quickly getting out of his path.

'_Naruto... I wish I could tell you how I feel about you...'_

Sasuke reached the clearing with minutes to spare. He soon saw Naruto approaching. With a _very_ confused look on his face.

'_Wasn't Kakashi supposed to be here?'_

'_Wasn't it a girl that was supposed to be here?'_

'_Maybe Kakashi asked Naruto to come to?'_

'_Maybe it was Sasuke who gave me the yummy chocolates?'_

"Sasuke..." "Naruto…"

Both of them said the other's name at the same time and blushed. Neither one could see it in the dark and were grateful.

"You first Sasuke," Naruto said quietly to Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to come so that we could train... you?"

Naruto looked at the ground, "I got a box of chocolates and on them was a note that told me to meet my 'secret admirer' here."

"Oh..."

"It's not you right?"

"Of course not Naruto," Sasuke said in an exasperated voice. Naruto looked up with wide eyes.

"You didn't call me a Dobe or an idiot."

"Your point?" Sasuke said looking away.

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled and walked over to the part of the hill that didn't have trees blocking the view of the sky. He laid down on the grass and sighed; a happy sigh.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Naruto said.

'_Just like you in the moonlight...' _Sasuke thought watching the boy on the grass. He went and laid down beside him and sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I always used to look at the sky on clear nights when I was younger. It gave me a calm feeling to know that even though I'm small I can make a difference. See one star may look small and insignificant. But when they're all together they make a bigger picture. A bigger and more amazing picture... just like a village."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. Naruto had just spilled a personal piece of his past. "I used to look at the night sky all the time. Sometimes I imagined that some of the stars were my family. And that they were all looking down on me. Making sure I was safe. Most nights I'd fall asleep outside."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He'd never known that.

"Oh, Sasuke..."

'_Naruto...'_

Sasuke thought about him often. He couldn't stand to just watch the boy anymore. He wanted more. His body wanted more. He felt so alone. Sometimes the only thing that could take the edge off his loneliness was if another person was touching him.

"Naruto..." he whispered. He sat up. He couldn't stay under that gaze much longer without having the urge to do something. Anything to take away the emptyache inside of himand anything to take away the pain hidden deep in the depths of Naruto's soul.

Naruto sat up. He wanted to take the Uchiha into his arms. He wanted to take away some of the pain that plagued the boy sitting beside him.

Naruto got up and went behind him and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke its okay, I'm here."

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered again. Just saying the name made him feel better. He didn't say anymore then that. He felt the blonde's arms around him and felt overwhelming emotions conflicting.

_Love... Pain... Loneliness... Love... Lust..._

It was so uncontrollable. Sasuke could feel hot wetness sliding down his face.

Naruto felt something dripping onto the arms he had around Sasuke. He leaned over the boy's shoulder to see what was wrong and saw him crying. Naruto sat in a comfortable position and pulled Sasuke into his lap to cradle him. The dark haired boy's head was pillowed by the curve in Naruto's neck.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was looking down at the village. He could feel something radiating from the blonde but was too distraught to notice what it was.

Two more large tears feel from Sasuke's eyes and Naruto, seeing them, wiped them gently away. Sasuke could bear it no longer. He took his head from the comfort of Naruto's neck and took his hand to Naruto's cheek to slowly turn his face.

Naruto was getting a little nervous. What if this was only an action of the moment. Sasuke would hate him. He would never accept him again. It was his fault. He should stop the kiss.

Sasuke was closing in on Naruto's lips...

"Yo," Kakashi said lazily. He was putting his book away and did not realize the embarrassing situation the boys were in.

He looked up to see Sasuke's face just inches away from Naruto's their eyes were open and they looked frozen. They also looked scared.

_'Deer in the headlights much?'_

He chuckled. He hadn't expected them to be here. Weren't they supposed to be in bed sleeping? Or kissing in the privacy of their own homes. Well whatever it was supposed to be Kakashi knew that the boys probably hated him for ruining their time together.

"Kakashi you're here," Sasuke said jumping up off Naruto's lap. He wiped the last of his tears away and walked over to his sensei.

Naruto glared at the two of them and started walking home.

'_Stupid Sasuke… Stupid Kakashi…_' 

Naruto was walking and was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the rock that was in front of him. It was small but still tripped him.

'_Stupid world…_' 

Naruto cursed the world as he walked home to the safety of his bed.

----

"Are you ready then?" Sasuke asked the Jounin beside him. He was fully prepared to train with Kakashi. His mind was a little preoccupied at the moment but maybe training could take his mind of Naruto.

"Ready for what Sasuke?" Kakashi asked genuinely confused.

"You asked me to come here so we could train." Sasuke was crestfallen. He'd been looking forward to training and getting stronger.

"When was this?" Kakashi noted the hopeful look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Earlier. Maybe three o'clock," Sasuke said looking up at the Jounin curiously.

"It wasn't me then," the silver haired ninja said. Sasuke guessed that if he didn't have the forehead protector on then his brow would be furrowed.

"What!" Sasuke's mind went into over drive. Who would it have been then?

"I was sleeping from one till five," he said putting one hand behind his neck to show that he was embarrassed.

"So that's what you do on your days off? You sleep?" Sasuke said gaining an evil smirk. He could use that against him someday.

"Yep."

"So why are you here then if you didn't come here to train me?" Sasuke thought that maybe he could be lying to play around with Sasuke.

"The sky. It's beautiful and clears my mind when I need it."

"Oh," Sasuke said starting to walk away.

"Whoever asked you here must have been good. They knew that you couldn't resist training. And Naruto would never miss out on a meeting with a potential girlfriend. Who ever it was they knew exactly what they were doing. They just had to throw you two together; knowing your feelings for one another, and let it take it's own course."

"So someone was trying to get us together?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes Sasuke. It would seem to be. Now I'm tired of talking and have probably said too much so let me lie down and look at the stars. You should go find Naruto, he looked hurt."

"Did he?" Sasuke was surprised. Maybe there was hope with Naruto after all…

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Just go already." Kakashi said with a smile.

He knew who had set the two up. He knew a lot of went on with him team. Whether they wanted him to know or not.

----

Naruto was lying in bed and crying.

"Sasuke? Why did you jump up like you were embarrassed? Or scared? It's your fault. You were the one about to kiss me. Not like I was forcing you to," Naruto whispered to the night; not thinking anyone could hear him.

"Don't cry if it's my fault then Dobe."

"Oh great now I'm hearing things…" he trailed off when he opened his tear-filled eyes and saw a figure in his room. All he could see was a black outline but he knew it was Sasuke. There was an egotistical air around him that gave him a dangerous and sexy edge. Even though he didn't know it. He was oblivious to the fact that he was the most wanted guy in all of Konohagakure.

"You're not hearing things _Naruto._ I'm really here; and I want you to stop crying," this was said in such a loving tone that it only made Naruto cry harder.

"Dobe," Sasuke said going over to the side of his bed and kneeling down to his face. He wiped off the tears cautiously and lovingly. If only the blonde knew how much Sasuke cared about him he wouldn't be crying.

"Sasuke…" the blonde boy whispered. He flung off the blanket he was snuggled in to reveal that he was only in boxers. He got out of bed and flung his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed his name.

Naruto couldn't just stay in Sasuke's arms. He wanted the kiss that had been asked of him. He was totally ready now. He wasn't nervous and he had no doubts.

The blonde boy positioned his head so that he was face to face with the dark haired bastard he cared so much for.

Naruto looked into his eyes with as much love as was possible for him. He then closed the space between their lips. They didn't part for what seemed like hours. They just stood there; connected by their lips and arms.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-teme," Naruto said in his normal happy tone. He then took a hand that was around the other's neck and touched his cheek. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you more… Dobe."

----

Sakura smiled in the tree she was in.

"Mission complete!"

----

--The End--

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of my wonderful Sasuke special. 

In October I will be having 3 more oneshots coming out. One for Naruto's birthday, one for my best friends birthday and then one for mine.

Thank you all so much for reading but I will say this:

**There is not going to be a sequal or a second chapter to this.**

It is what it is.

_**Asuka-chan**_

_One more thing... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!_

* * *


End file.
